A variety of pallet constructions made of corrugated paperboard and suitable for transport by a forklift truck have been proposed heretofore and examples of such pallets are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,084, 4,875,419, 4,867,074, 3,246,824, 3,012,747, 2,957,668 and 2,928,638. Most of these pallet constructions are of complex, multipart construction and it is difficult to manufacture and assemble them. Prior attempts to provide simplified pallet constructions made of corrugated paperboard have resulted in pallet constructions which lack sufficient strength and durability to meet practical requirements for the use of pallets in industrial and commercial operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved pallet assembly made of corrugated paperboard, which pallet assembly is economical to manufacture and is relatively strong and durable so that it can meet practical requirements for use in factories, warehouses and the like.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved pallet runner or stringer which is constructed using as its primary structure a one-piece sheet of corrugated paperboard, which runner is economical to manufacture and relatively strong and durable so that it can meet practical requirements for use in factories, warehouses and the like, and which is suitable for use with a forklift truck.